Different for now
by Leenemans
Summary: now much yet, Mayuko calls Hatori while being an emotional wreck, what happened O my first furuba fanfic, flames accepted, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Allrighty, Here I am with my first Furuba fanfic (dances)**** Forgive me, I'm bad at writing touching or dramatic scenes, this is practice, please tell me what you think. Oh! And English isn't my first language (iet ies dutch), so forgive me for my mistakes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Hatori or the manga where you can find him in (fruits basket), all owned by Natsuki Takaya. **

* * *

"Haa-saaaaan, where are you?" a voice said trough the hallway. I wanted to hide so bad for it, but I knew he would chase after me eventually…

I saw a head peeking through my doorway. Too late for hiding now…

"Haa-san!" he squealed while attacking me in one of his destructive hugs.

"Shigure, let me go or I'll use an even bigger needle next time when you're sick" I sighed. I know I can be a sadist sometimes.

"Whut? You're soooo mean Haa-san" he sniffled while the tears run down his cheeks.

"Now, be a good boy and tell me why you came here" I said ignoring his tears.

"Aaah yes," he reached for something in his pocket with his hand "Look at this"

He gave me a piece of paper, an invitation to be precise.

"Yes…and?" I didn't want to be seen with him anywhere, so I pretended I didn't know what et meaned.

"You're SO coming with me there" he said enthusiastic "It will be fun."

"No way in hell"

I looked back at the invitation. We're too old to go to a Halloween party, … for 16 years and older? What the hell is wrong with those people?

"Awww pleeeeeasse" he whined

If I didn't gave him what he wanted, he would chase me around the world until I would yield.

"…allright then, but I am NOT going to wear some stupid costume"

"Yay!" he squealed and ran out of the room, probably to find Ayame…

I still had two weeks until Halloween to convince him that I'm not the person to go to costumed parties…

* * *

That night, after all my patients where gone and my paperwork was done, my phone rang.

"Hello? Sohma residence" I said through the speaker like I always do.

"ahh Hatori-kun, good to hear you, I need to ask you something…"

"Go ahead Mayuko-chan" I knew immediately who it was, I recognized that voice from a thousand others.

"well, maybe we could meet, it's kinda weird to tell you on the phone" she sounded like she was crying

"umm… alright, when and where?" it was late, I wanted to sleep, but first I would know what was wrong and do anything to make it better, she was one of my best friends after all.

"now and at my house, is that okay with you?" she murmured

"okay, I'll be there"

"Thank you…, Hatori-kun"

"No problem"

I hanged up the phone and went to get my jacket, my keys and all my junk I take with me when I go out of the house.

* * *

I knocked the door of her apartment, then I heard someone running to the door.

Mayuko opened it quick and flew in my arms. Since the curse is broken now, I didn't transform into a seahorse and closed my arms around her back.

I stood there for a minute or two while she was crying on my shoulder. I kind of liked the feeling, her being so close to me, but it was not the moment to get all touchy and stuff.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She let go of me and mumbled something like "I'm sorry", I walked in her house and closed the door behind me.

She was sitting on her couch now, so I went to sit next to her and asked again "What's wrong, Mayuko, tell me"

After she got her sobs under control, she took a deep breath and then started "well, you know my father was in the hospital a while ago?" I nodded "Well, last week he was hospitalized again for the same reason, but now it was already too late"

I knew, her father had cancer, and last time, they could safe him.

She started sobbing again "he's gone now…" Once again, I put my arms around her back to comfort her. I knew it was hard to lose a parent, I lost both when I was young. But, it was different for her, she didn't have a lot family like I did, she really got a lot of love from him and she probably can't bare to lose it.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. This is one of the few situations that I don't know what to do. (A/N: I made him unknowing what to do because I don't know either xD)

After half an hour or so, she let go and asked me "I can't go to the funeral alone, will you please go with me?"

"of course I will" I answered

"thank you"

* * *

**I know, it's a weird moment to end a chapter, but I have to stop for today xD R&R pwease**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back (audience: nooooh!)**

**Again, sorry for my mistakes, because my first language isn't English, but Dutch…**

**From now on I will do some POV-twists in the story.**

**I started writing today, and I have no idea where this story will lead to (except for some kissy kissy lovey dovey xD), If you have any ideas, tell me and maybe I'll use them :D**

**For the dutch people around here:**

**OW YAH DIKKE VETTE LUV VO U OMDAT GE DEES KUNT LEZE – high five- (ik ben weer diepzinnig vandaag xD) oke als g nederlands zijt laat my dan iets weten want ik bn redelijk nederlandse-vriendenloos hier op xD ik trek alleen engelse/Amerikaanse mensen aan of pools ofzoo (ook al voor gehad xD)**

**Disclaimer: ****Fruits basket and it's hawt characters not owned by me but Natsuki Takaya**

* * *

**Hatori POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I couldn't remember how I got home… ow wait, I wasn't home, I was still at Mayuko's… on the floor… with Mayuko on the couch… no wonder I was cold…

I got up and looked at Mayuko's face, her eyes were all red en puffy from crying, her hair was a mess and she had blue bags under her eyes, but still, she was still beautiful.

Yes, I admit, I fell in love with her, I can't help it… she's just been so good for me that I can't do any different then love her.

I went to her kitchen to make me and her some coffee, I've been here before so I know where everything that I need is.

A few minutes later, Mayuko walked in the room while I was pouring the coffee into cups. I gave her a cup and she whispered a silent "thank you".

"you okay now?" I asked, it was actually a stupid question, you could tell by looking at her, but I asked anyway.

"I'm…fine" she hesitated on that last word.

"do you want me to stay here for today?" I would come back in the evening after work anyway, but I could take a day off for her.

"no… I'll be fine" she said, her voice hoarse from crying "and I'd like to be alone for a couple hours, and you have your job"

"okay," I said to her "but I'll be back in the evening to check on you, you should take a bath and try to relax a little, alright?" (A/N: everytime I write the word 'alright', I automatically type 'Alrighty' and then I have to remove the 'y' xD because I use that word a lot on msn and such xD)

"yeah"

I got op from the chair, gave her a quick hug and left for my job.

Today was one of my busy days; Akito was down with a fever once again and kicked everyone out who dare to come in his room.

Shigure called me twice, but I didn't pick up, I didn't want to hear his whining voice right now.

Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. What a life …

It was 6 o'clock so I packed all my stuff and went over to Mayuko

* * *

When I entered the building, I could hear voices coming from her apartment when I knocked on her door.

The door opened and a familiar silhouette stood before me, but it wasn't Mayuko.

"Hatori-san, oh my god, it's been so long" Kana said

"yes, it's good to see you, Kana-san" I said coldly, since you-know-what happened and she forgot all about me, we started calling each other kana-san and Hatori-san again.

When I entered, I saw Mayuko sitting at her table, clearly looking better then yesterday. Her hair was straight again, the bags under her eyes were gone, but her eyes eyes were still red.

"I see you slept today" I stated

"Yes," she answered "I slept until kana came an hour ago"

"that's good"

Kana came back in the room with tea and cups, she sat on the chair beside me and then stared at Mayuko for a moment en then let out a sigh, and Mayuko did the same.

"Hatori is coming to his funeral with me" Mayuko stated suddenly

"Really?" Kana said "well, it's not exactly suprising"

"why?" I asked

"I know you've been around a lot, you must have became good friends"

"… yeah" I was kind of happy to hear that

* * *

After an hour and a half, Kana left and Mayuko and I were now watching TV. I know it isn't special but it would distract her.

"by the way," she said while watching the commercials "the funeral is the day after tomorrow"

"I'll be there" I whispered

"Thank you" she murmured "can you come to my house then at 1 P.M.?"

"okay"

That night, when I returned to my house, I was thinking about how Mayuko would do at the funeral…

* * *

**Weird end again Ö well it's because I'm lazy this time XD R&R please ^-^**


End file.
